1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to recreational area structures such as playgrounds and jogging paths which may be seen at schools, municipal grounds, parks and the like.
2. Background of the Prior Art:
The prior art discloses playing surfaces for athletic games which employ, among other things, pile fabric having a moisture-proof backing and other snythetic materials which are placed on the earth, and drainage structures.
Representative of the prior art are patents listed below and copies are furnished for the records.
______________________________________ Inventor Pat. No. Title ______________________________________ S. D. Summers 3,083,542 Device For Installing Soil Drainage Means F. T. Haas, Jr. 4,044,179 Playing Surface For Athletic Games R. W. Luebke 4,296,884 Containment Reservoir And Method M. Curati, Jr. 4,366,846 Method For Collecting And . . . From Along A Railroad Track Section L. Barnett 4,538,387 Drainage And Insulating Material For Subterranean Walls R. G. Heath 4,679,963 Playground Construction Foreign Patents European Pat. Off. 85,742 France 2,422,772 Japan 6059-230 United Kingdom 2,035,098 ______________________________________